Jealousy isn't always a Turnoff
by MarissaLeeC
Summary: What happens when Allen gets sick?
1. Jealousy isn't always a turnoff

**A/N: Okay this is kinda jumpy In the time frame but I think i made it clear when Changes but if Not ask and I'll explain.**

**.all.:I wrote most of this during Detention and Math class..hehe**

**Allen:What did you do to get Detention?  
.all.: **_**hehe**_

**DISCLAIMER OF NON OWNERSHIP!! it would be logically that if I owned this i would not have a disclaimer of non ownership, OH WAIT I do, So it appears I don't own this, *sigh* killing my dreams...**

**

* * *

**

"Kanda? Can I talk to you really quick?" The White haired Exorcist said.

"Wtf? Beansprout aren't you supposed to be in China?" The Stoic Japanese was sort of Shocked to see Allen- and not that he would ever admit, Glad.

" I just got back. But I'm about to leave again for Germany for a few months, but I wanted to talk to you first.....I-I uh I--"

"MOYASHI-CHAN!!!!!!!"

"AHH! Lavi what do you want I'm kind of in the middle of something..."

"We have to ,This very minute." And without waiting for a reply, he simply started dragging Allen away, despite Allen's Struggling._ Sometimes I really love this job._

"WHAT THE FUCK? Stupid Usasgi!! Bring Moyashi back here I was talking to him!" _Wait why do I care? _

_Wait he cares?!? OMG HE CARES-_Allen was way to shocked and utterly happy to say anything, not that he had to, Lavi said it first..

"Why? It's not like you care do you??"

"No you Stupid Rabbit, I just wanted to hear what he was going to say.

" Right of course, whatever you say Yuu-Chan. But of course I'll Bring Allen back. You just have to wait two months. BYE YUU-CHAN!!!!" A few people in the area were just knocked out by the sheer loudness of Lavi's voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------PAGE BREAK-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A month and a half later-

Had anyone seen Kanda in the training room they would have been surprised to find him pacing back in forth in the room.

_Why Can't I stop thinking about what my moyashi was going to say? Wait when did Allen suddenly become mine?_

_**When you fell in love with him?Baka.**_

_What I hate him hes the most annoying thing in the world._

_**And why does he annoy you? Is it because you love him but you can't have him?**_

_Who says i can't have him? Why can't I?!_

_**Ohhhhh so you do want him?.....**_

_Shut up......_

_**Just because I'm right you get all-**_

"KANDA YUU!!"

The yell from the Green Haired Asian girl snapped him out of his fighting.(**A/N: I wonder who would really have won?)**

"Che. Don't call me that, Lenalee what is it that you want?"

"Niisan wants to see you-Immeditaley."

Something was wrong. Lenalees voice wasn't light like it normally is. That's when Kanda noticed that her eyes were puffy and red, and how tense she is. _Shes been crying_.

"Leny whats wrong?" God, he hated using her nickname but it seemed to calm her down so Kanda dealt with it. When the stupid Rabbit wasn't around.

She immediately broke down and started clinging to Kanda. He was shocked and didn't like to be touched but he would never push away Lenalee when she was like this. What kind of man would he be? He was about to ask 'what happened' but she said it first.

In between sobs she choked out "Its Allen."

Those two words froze Kanda to the core and sent him spilling into thoughts.

"What the hell happened to him?" Even the great Stoic Kanda Yuu couldn't keep the concern from his voice.

"Hes really sick...And Lavi says it would be really Dangerous to move him yet and Komui agrees..Just please go see Komui."

Kanda was really freaking out now. _Sick? He must be really sick for everyone to be this concerned._

"I will Leny, you just go get some sleep okay?"

"I'll try Kanda" With that said she gave him a hug one more time and walked off.

* * *

Sitting on a train to Germany he thought back to the events that had gotten him here.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Kanda practically flew into Komui's Office,"Whats wrong with Allen?"

"Kanda! you scared me."  
"I don't care whats wrong with Allen?!"

Before starting Komui paused and took and deep breath, he was really starting to piss Kanda off. But Right before He was ready to pull out Mugen Komui finally spoke.

"Its his Innocence. Somethings happening to it. Normally It takes quite a bit of Allen's energy. Which is why he eats so much. But lately Allen hasn't been able to eat, anything. And with him not able to eat Clown Claw is going into Starvation mode and its starting to eat Allen's body. Its only been a few days since he last ate but already hes losing his strength at a rapid speed. From Lavi's report yesterday hes already having trouble doing things on his own. Kanda, if Allen doesn't get better soon, hes going to..die..."

_What?! DIE? Thats not possible....not fair!_

"And Lavi doesn't even know how to handle himself half the time let alone another person. So I was planning on sending Lenalee but shes-"

Had anyone been in the room with them and paying any attention at all to Kanda's face they would have realized that he clearly did _not _like that idea. And Kanda being who he is, Shouted his discomfort.

"I'm going. Lenalee is a mess right now she won't be able to take care of Allen let alone look at him in pain with out bursting out in tears. Do you want your precious baby sister to cry?"

And the sister-complex shouted even louder than Kanda did."NOOOOO NOT MY PRECIOUS BABY SISTER!"

Komui was slightly crying and mumbling 'Lenalee' but Kanda couldn't care less, actually he could.(**A/N: Isn't that a scary thought?)**

"That's what I thought, Which leaves us with only one person, me.  
_No one is touching my moyashi...._

"Uhhh okayyyy...This is shocking but I'm not going to say you can't go if you want to, but are you sure-"

A deep growl emitted low in the samurai's chest.

"When does the next train leave.

* * *

**A/N TIME!!!! Okay so I planned on this being a oneshot but its getting long(for me anyway) and I'm getting Road blocks in my head, So!! I'm going to post this and then when I finish the rest of it I'll post that...This will end up being a Two-shot, maybe more who knows...**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Update

Okay well Heres a little update for those of you who care ^.^

Okay the first one-shot From this story is going to be reposted as a different story cuz guess what?!?!?

I DEICED TO MAKE THIS A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY INSTEAD OF A TWO-SHOT!!

So I hope that makes you exicted? If not =p oh well, to bad for you don't read it!

But for those of you who are, I hope you like it and that you don't want to kill me when its done...

ALSO

Since I'm having trouble getting the plot-bunnies to bite(I started to write Chapter 2 so relax) I wrote a random one-shot Just for you Its called UNTOUCHED!

Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer of loser ness: Haha yeah right like I really own This? Are they stick figures? No? Then Its not mine =]**

"Oi Baka Usagi! Open the damn door."

"Yuu?!" Came a muffled squeak from the other side of the door.

"No its the Pumpkin king. Yes it me you Fucktart. Now open the damn door." God was he getting impatient. If Lavi didn't open the door soon he was going to break it down.

" I thought they were having Lenalee come stay with Allen?"

. Stupid Komui. Stupid Rabbit and his questions. What do I tell him? _**Lie. God your so dumb sometimes...**_

_Shut up I'm on the edge lately._

_**Excuses Yuu...........**_

"Che. She's too Upset Right now to take care of Allen or to Fend off an Akuma Attack so they sent me instead. And Like hell anyone else is-"

Just then a small raspy pitiful voice interrupted Kanda and he almost out of habit snapped at his bean. **ALMOST.** He would have if it wasn't for what he saw when he looked over at Allen. He almost cried. Allen looked so sick and frail that if you looked at him to hard he would break. **[A/****N****:I'M IN MATH CLASS RIGHT NOW AND MY TEACHERS GOING INSANE ABOUT FRACTIONS. I LOVE HER.] **And Kanda simply didn't know what to do. He'd never wanted to protect someone now he felt like he couldn't.

He did not like the feeling at all.

He loved Allen. And now he might lose him? No. Kanda would not let this happen. Not now. Not yet. Suddenly though nothing else matter. His thoughts focused in on Allen in the next ?

Allen called for him.

"Lavi. Go get the . Komui wants you back asap."

"But Allen!"

"I've got it under control. Get out." And with that Kanda shoved the Rabbit out the door.

And then he went to Allens side.  
"What do you need Allen?" There was not a trace of venom in his voice like normal, Just love,concern. fear.

And then Allen said it. One word. And thats all it took to send Kanda over the edge.

And what was that word?

"You." Did Allen mean it the way Kanda thought and wanted him too? Or was it just wishful thinking. Did Allen just need help doing something. No thats not it why wouldnt he have said 'help' instead.

While Kanda was thinking he hadn't realized that Allen had pulled him down on the bad and was now laying with his head on Kandas Chest.. he was so deep in thought that he only noticed when his Moyashi started making butterfly kisses up his neck. "Allen?"

"What Yuu?" Allen Stopped to look at Kanda with Love and lust filled eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Kanda had to know. Which was stronger. The Love or The Lust. He hoped it was the love.

"I I love love you...." Allen said hiding his cute Uke head in Kandas shirt.

"Allen,"When he still did not look up, Kanda gently grasped his chin to force him to look at him.

"Moyashi I love you too." And with that he kissed Allen like it was the last and only time he ever would.

The kiss was liquid fire, It brought Allen back to life. When Kanda pulled back. Allen couldn't let go he needed it.

"Kanda, There was something different about that kiss. It did something to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel....better. I don't feel as sick."

"What do you mean?"

"Just. Just do it again."  
Kanda didn't need to be told again. He attacked Allen, he had missed him so much while he was gone and now the fear of losing him was all over-whelming and he let it all lose it too a mind-blowing kiss.

Kanda was resting his forhead against Allens and was waiting for some kind of answer, anything.

After a few minutes Kanda being himself started to get impatient.

"Moyashi?"- Still no answer, his annoyance is slowly becoming concern

"Moyashi answer me."

"Mhm?" Well, it wast really an answer but at least it was something .

"What the hell just happened?How do you feel?" That was the only thing he really cared about. His Moyashi.

"I don't really know. The only thing I do know is that I feel better than I have in the past month." Kanda was secretly very proud that he could do something to make allen better that no one else had tried. And he would make sure no one else would.

_**Woah. Someones a little bit possive don't you think?**_

_No._

_**Of course you don't.**_

_Shut up I'm just protective....Theres a difference....Right?_

_**No, not really. But Are you jealous of Lavi?**_

_No! Uh why do say that?_

_**You are! You Jealous because hes been with the Moyashi this entire time!**_

_I'm ignoring you now. bye._

"Well, I'm calling Komui. He would know. And if he doesn't his lazy ass is going to do work and find out." Kanda started to get up to get his order issused cell phone **[A/N:Yes. In my head they have them. shut up lol =} ] **out of his coat. Then Allen latched onto his hand.

"Don't leave me, Please Yu?" For some reason Allen need him to stay . With him. He need Kanda's touch.

Kanda bent over and kissed him on the forhead.

"Che, relax Moyashi. I'm just gonna get my phone from my coat and then Ill come back and lay down with you while I talk to Komui, If you calm down and keep quiet while I'm on phone. Okay?"

That seemed to work because Allen Let go of his hand and layed back down. After grabbing his phone Kanda layed back down and pulled Allen into him arms.

He dialed Komui's number at HQ.

"Hey Komui, Somethings up with Allen."

**[A/N: Math class is good for plot bunnies. AHAHA cliffy.**

**Sorry I hate them but I just couldn't come up with what to do next...Sry i'm such a failure. haha**

**Yeah I'm really late but i just could not think of what i wanted to happen.**

**But fear not. you shouldn't have to wait so long for the next chapter I already started. lol.]**

**R&R**

**I don' think the title makes sense to the story I'm thinking about Changing it to 'Only for you' should i change it or just leave it the way it is?**


	4. Chapter 4,,,,,,,,,,AN

Okay. So heres the deal.

I was srsly thinking about stopping the story for awhile. I still kinda am, BUT

In the last like two days ive gotten so manyyy reviews and pm's saying how much everyone loves this story.

So. Im going to keep writing as long as it takes me to finish this story, mainly for you guys who freaked out.

But if it takes me a bit longer to update, don't be angry with me. I try, things in my life are happening and its hard to deal with, but thanks to your guys positive feedback I'm feeling like writing again. Thanks

And I'm down to two beta's. One because she asked first, the other because i have prior experiance talking to this person and ive read just about alllll of they're stuff.

But thanks to all of you that asked. =]

Love you all Mars-chan!


	5. FLOPPY EARRED RODENT

DISCLAIMER OF NON TRUTH!!

I DO NOT OWN -MAN!!! we can dream tho. haha

My new BETAS!! PURAL!!! TWOOO!! will be lordvio and xNorix. You ask how can You have two? easy. I will give uneven numbers to Lordvio and even to xNorix.

I just cant choose sorry.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`-`-CHAPTER 2`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

"Well, I'm calling Komui. He would know. And if he doesn't his lazy ass is going to do work and find out." Kanda started to get up to get his order issused cell phone **[A/N:Yes. In my head they have them. shut up lol =} ] **out of his coat. Then Allen latched onto his hand.

"Don't leave me, Please Yu?" For some reason Allen need him to stay . With him. He need Kanda's touch.

Kanda bent over and kissed him on the forhead.

"Che, relax Moyashi. I'm just gonna get my phone from my coat and then Ill come back and lay down with you while I talk to Komui, If you calm down and keep quiet while I'm on phone. Okay?"

That seemed to work because Allen Let go of his hand and layed back down. After grabbing his phone Kanda layed back down and pulled Allen into him arms.

He dialed Komui's number at HQ.

"Hey Komui, Somethings up with Allen."

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-END CHAPTER 2`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

"Oh no. What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. That's just it, he's getting better."

"Oh. So what's the problem?"

Kanda sighed. How on earth was he going to explain this? Oh well, it must be done.

"That god damn beansprout gets better because....." the rest of the words just wouldn't come out. He tried to make them come out but, he just couldnt.

_What would Komui and the rest of his 'friends' back at the Order think?_

**Why do you care what people think? You have Allen, don't you?**

_**Well yeah, I think **__**I do.**_

**So what's the problem?**

_**I don't know...**_

**Just be happy you have him.**

"Because what?!?!?!" His thoughts were interuppted by Komui's very unmanly shreik.

_Oh god. I think Komui has developed another complex, a Brother type one __**for the beansprout**_

"Shut up, you stupid Bundle of Complexes!"

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!

"SHUT UP! I'm getting there stop fucking interuppting me. Do you want to know or not?!"

The statement was followed by silence

Laying in the bed next to Kanda Allen let out a sound of discomfort. He would have to remember in the future that Kanda can be quite loud.

"Yes, of course" Komui muttered into the phone. He sounded like a kicked puppy.

"Like I was saying,"Kanda continued, "Well I was helping him and I touched him...."

Komui repliess with, "What kind of touch?"

Kanda sighed inwardly, Komui was going to make him out right say it.

"Well, we sorta kinda kissed...."

After a few endless minutes of silence Kanda was ready to burst. He couldn't take the silence. As he opened his mouth to yell Komui shreiked.

"Oh my goodness... YOU'RE SPIRTUALY BONDED!"

"We did WHAT!?

"When two people care about each other so much, their souls become bonded. Typically when parted the weaker and younger one of the two becomes deathly depressed and unable to digest food."

"Like Allen has?"

"Yes, like Allen. Have you felt nothing during the time you have been separated?"

_What am i supposed to say? Should i be honest and tell the truth? Or do i hide the way i always do?_

_No. I can't be like that to Allen, not anymore._

"Well, to be honest, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. Everything reminds me of him." _**Che, I **__**can't**__** believe I just said that.**_

"As I thought, you and Allen have unknowingly become bonded! Which means, no more solo missions or other partners!

With Allen's parasitic type he can't be without you, his love for you is literally killing him!" For some reason the scientist sounded a little too happy about that.....Whack-job.

"Goodbye, Kanda!"

"WAIT,WHAT?!"

-CLICK!!-

_**Great! The one time I actually need him and he hangs up! I'm going to skin him when we get back!**_

Just at that moment Allen spoke up. But what he spoke was not English, or even Japanese, but Italian!

"Io ti amo, Kanda. Non lasciarmi mai ."(1)

"Since when can you speak Italian?!"

"Since I was seven I can speak about three languages fluently and I'm pretty decent at 2 two more."

"Why did no one ever mention this to me?"

"You never cared..."

"Che. That's besides the point."

"So what is the point?"

"Forget the point, We have more important matters to attend to."

"Like what? Lavi is supposed to be leaving with the innocence tonight."

"We have to make you better."

Allen face pulled into a tiny pout. He was confused as to what Kanda meant. Hes not a doctor. How was he going to cure him? As he was about to ask Kanda's lip lightly brushed against his in a soft gentle kiss. Allen pressed forward into the kiss to deepen it. He was almost too distracted to notice Kanda's thin fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. Kanda started trailing butterfly kisses down Allens Collar bone. As Allen's shirt slipped from his shoulders the door was shoved up.

_Lavi._

The stupid floppy-ear rodent was soon faced with his painful death at the hands of an unsatisfied seme.

Allens sure hes never heard Kanda laugh so much as when Lavi slid to the ground covered in blood.

He _almost_ felt sorry for him.

il fine stupido.

So thats it. I'm a failure, you all waited so long and this is what you get.

The main reason it has taken me so long is that I just can't get in the mood to write. So everything just comes out rather Angsty and mean, and thats not what i like to write. so fjdasfkjdhnfkjadsfa(spazzz)

Thanks to those of you who reviewed and alerted the story, those little emails made me more motivated. so thanks =]

If you still Review I'll give you a cookie and a hug!!

1)I love you, Kanda. Don't ever leave me.----In Italian.


End file.
